1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaning apparatus for sucking contaminated indoor air, and discharging the sucked air after filtering the air, and more particularly to a personal air cleaning apparatus configured to freely adjust air sucking and discharging positions, thereby being capable of drawing in, in a concentrated fashion, air present in a contaminated zone, and outwardly discharging filtered air and supplying it to a zone to establish a local clean zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, air cleaners perform functions of sucking in contaminated air from a room, outwardly discharging the sucked-in air, and supplying clean air into the room.
Various air cleaners are known. For example, there are anion generators for cars, and stand type large-scale conditioners incorporated in air conditioners. In addition, an integrated illuminating appliance is known, which can perform the functions of a humidifier, an air cleaner, and a desk lamp.
A multi-function illuminating appliance is also known, which is configured to be installed in the ceiling of a room. This illuminating appliance not only has an illuminating function, but also has an air cleaning function for cleaning indoor air.
In such conventional air cleaners, however, it is difficult to adjust the installation level and position because the air cleaners have a box type body. For this reason, it is impossible to effectively use such conventional air cleaners for individuals. In other words, the conventional air cleaners have a low cleaning efficiency because they are adapted to clean air in the entire portion of a room.
Therefore, the present invention has been developed in view of the above mentioned problems involved with the related art, and accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a personal air cleaning apparatus which sucks, in a concentrated fashion, air present in a contaminated zone, and outwardly discharges the sucked air or supplies filtered air to the zone, thereby securing a local clean zone.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides A personal air cleaning apparatus comprising: a sucking/discharging unit having a suction port for sucking in contaminated air, and a discharge port for discharging filtered air, a filter for outwardly discharging air received from the sucking/discharging unit while supplying clean air via the sucking/discharging unit; a conduit for connecting the sucking/discharging unit to the filter, and a position determining member arranged around the conduit unit and adapted to allow the conduit unit to be bent without being folded, while fixing the position of the sucking/discharging unit.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a personal air cleaning apparatus comprising: a sucking/discharging unit having a suction port for sucking in contaminated air, a discharge port for discharging filtered air, and a filter for filtering contaminants contained in the air; a filter for outwardly discharging contaminated air received from the sucking/discharging unit; a conduit for connecting the sucking/discharging unit to the filter; and a position determining member arranged around the conduit unit and adapted to allow the conduit unit to be bent without being folded, while fixing the position of the sucking/discharging unit.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.